Out Of Season
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Bonnie, a bunny boy from Japan, moved to America. He meets many friends there from his middle-school and spends the night with them for 5 days. They are out of season because it's not the season to be jolly. *fa la la la la la la la la* Please review and favorite. (My sister, LittleBrotherSocket helped with the name)
1. The New Bunny In Town

**I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but I have to do this anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dec 20th, Monday.**

The snow snow glows white on this building this morning. Everywhere, snow or ice. The streets were closed, the yards needed shoveling and the city needed a lot of scarfs and jackets. We start our story with a house, which was painted purple and had a red door. Inside the house was a family of bunny people sleeping silently. We're going to focus on one of the people in that family. Inside a room was a bed and a bunny person sleeping inside of it. His hair was purple and shaggy and his ears were messy and bent a little.

*Alarm Clock Beeps*

The boy lifted his arm to turn it off the alarm, but he unplugged it instead. He sat up in his bed, which had a pizza pattern on it, and yawn and stretched. He then got out of bed and his tiny feet touched the shaggy carpet. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:57AM. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a white tee shirt, a green sweater and jeans. He put them on and threw his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finished that, he washed his face with water to wake him up a little more. When he was done with the bathroom, he went back into his room to play Minecraft on his laptop for another 4 hours.

 **4 hours later.**

The boy closed his laptop and brought it down stairs where his family was eating breakfast. He ignored them and stuffed his laptop in his backpack with his other stuff he might need, like his writing book, his science book, his history book and his gym clothes. He then slipped on his black snow boots and his black jacket and walked out the door with his family not even noticing. He walked for a while with his backpack hanging off of him. He looked in front of him and saw a boy with brown hair and bear ears petting a black and white cat He wore black boots with a brown shirt, a black jacket and jeans. He walked pass the boy and ignored him. Soon he saw another boy with dark red hair and fox ears. He wore a black jacket, black boots, a red shirt and black jeans. He also wore a eye patch for some reason. That boy was just walking as well. Soon, the boy in red got hit with a snowball in the head. He looked around him and saw another girl wearing a long yellow jacket, pink short shorts, knee high socks with black boots and ear muffs giggling. The boy growled at her and then looked away from the girl. The girl started to walk next to the boy and the two talked till they reached the school. The bunny boy was very scared. He just moved here from Japan, so he didn't really know the way to live or act. This school was very new to him and he had no idea where to go or who to be. He took a deep breath and walked into the crowded school. He looked around and saw kids chattering like heck. He would cover his ears, but that's kinda hard for saying that there on the top of his head. He just ignored the kids and walked into a class room. He sat down in the back next to another kid with black boots, a black jacket, a white shirt and black jeans with a purple beanie. His skin was as white as the snow and his hair was as dark as night. His name was _not_ Snow White. The boy had a blank face on and he didn't look like the guy that would talk a lot. The bunny boy just looked away from his and looked at the boy in front of him, who was wearing a black jacket, black boots, a dark blue beanie, a orange shirt and light blue jeans. The boy bounced in his seat and had a bright smile on his face. He giggled once and while. He clearly was a perky person.

*Bell Rings*

Everyone sat in thee seats. The boy saw everyone from the street today and more. There was the guy with the cat, the guy with the eye patch and the girl that threw the snowball. Suddenly, a girl with white hair and pink fox ears, a gray jacket, a pink mini skirt, pink knee socks and black boots. She sat down next to the guy with red hair and he scooted away from her and looked away. Soon, a woman in a pant suit walked into the room and set down a book on her desk.

"Good morning, class," said the woman as she faced the kids, "I have a new friend for you all to meet. From all the way from Japan, Bonnie Bunny. Come up here."

The boy walked up to the front of the class slowly and faced the whole class. His hands shook. He wanted to look nice for his new classmates and pushed up his huge glasses up the his nose.

"Bonnie," the woman said, "would you like to tell us a little about yourself? Maybe if everyone could ask you question, you would feel okay. Ho does that sound?"

"It sounds fine," Bonnie said quietly and shyly.

"I have a question," said the girl who threw the snowball, "Why are you wearing boy clothes when your girl? You should be out of that stage."

"Yeah," said the guy that was petting the cat, "I was wondering that too. Why?"

"They are not the only ones," said the guy with the blue beanie, "I was wondering that as well. So, why?"

"Yeah, Bonnie," said the woman, "why are you wearing guy clothes? I was wondering, but I didn't want to be rude."

"Well," Bonnie said, "I'm a boy."

"What?!" The whole class was surprised.

"You own me 5 bucks, little bro," said the girl that threw a snowball as she held out her hand to the guy in red.

The guy in red reached into his pocket and gave the girl a 5 dollar bill. The girl giggled and put it in her pocket.

"Sorry, Bonnie," the woman said.

"Don't be sorry, Ms. Smith," the guy with the cat said, "It's not you're fault that he doesn't cut his hair, his eyes look like he wears mascara and his name is a girl name. Blame his mom."

"Okay," the woman said, "Now, we are going to go down the line and say our name, our grade and what we like. Chika will start us and then we'll just go from there. Okay, begin."

"My name is Chika Chicken," the girl that threw a snowball said, "I'm in 7th grade and I like cupcakes and sweets."

"I'm Foxy," said the guy in red, "I'm in 7th grade and I like gory things."

"Foxy Pirate," the woman said, "why'd you say that?"

"My mom says I need to stop lying," Foxy said being calm, "Continue."

"I'm Mangle Broken," the girl with white hair said, "I'm in 7th grade and I like making things with metal."

"I'm Balloon Boy," the guy with the blue beanie said jumping out of his chair, "I'm in 7th grade and I like BALLOONS~!"

"I'm Freddy Fazbear," said the guy with the cat, "I'm in 7th grade and I like babysitting."

There became a silence in the room.

"Puppet?" the woman said walking to the back room, "are you okay?"

She tapped his shoulder only to see that his hood was hiding that he was asleep. He had headphones in and music makes him fall asleep. The woman took his headphones and tapped his shoulder one more time.

"Puppet?" the woman said, "it's you're turn."

"Hi," the boy said looking up and yawning, "I'm Puppet. I'm in 7th grade and I like music. Now, can I go back to bed?"

"No," the woman said, "Bonnie, you can sit back down."

"Thank you, miss," Bonnie said sitting back in his chair.

"Okay, class," the woman said to the class, "today we are going outside for science. Let's go and bring you're coats."

The class all stood up and walked out of the room with the woman leading them.

"Bonnie," Freddy said running to catch up with Bonnie, "so, I'm having a sleepover tonight. I was wondering if you'd come and hang out with me and the guys. So, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it," Bonnie said, "I don't really do anything around the house. I just play Minecraft most of the time."

"We have Minecraft at my house," Freddy said, "So, will you come? I'm sure you're parents won't mind you coming over."

"Sure," Bonnie said, "I just might need to stop by my house to pick up some stuff. Would that be okay?"

"Yep," Freddy said, "I'll walk there with you. I wanna see what you're house and family is like. I'll tell the guys tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me, Freddy," Bonnie said.

"Well," Freddy said, "Cool. Well, see you later, Bonnie."

Freddy ran in front of Bonnie. Bonnie was glad that he could get away from the house. He made his first friend and he didn't feel that different anymore. He knew he was still something different, but he was still glad. Soon the class was finally outside in the white snowy school yard. They all shivered in the cold as snowflakes would fall onto their hair and eyelashes. Chika quickly grabbed a snowball and threw it at Foxy. Foxy looked back and saw Chika giggling. He grabbed one too, but she grabbed one as well and they threw them and they hit each other only to fall back into snow.

"Alright, kids," the woman said going to one clear area, "over here. Now, can any of you guys tell us what snow is?"

"Ooh," Balloon Boy said raising his hand.

"Balloon Boy," the woman said.

"Snow is frozen water, also known as ice and snow is just little pieces of ice and that's snow."

"Yes," the woman said, "So, how does snow come and go around the year?"

"Ah," Balloon Boy raised his hand once more.

"Balloon Boy," the woman said sighing.

"Snow is just rain," Balloon boy said, "but it gets so cold, it turns into ice and the reason for that is because the sun goes farther away. Anything else you want me to answer?"

"Nope," the woman said, "I didn't want anyone to answer those questions because I was saving that for the lesson. Anyway, you guys can hang out here for a while. No sneaking off."

"Okay," everyone said.

The group walked off and started hanging out in a different part of the yard. Bonnie was sitting there alone under a tree twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey," said Chika walking up to him, "Bonnie, right?"

"Yes," Bonnie said, "and you were Chika?"

"Yep," Chika said sitting down next to him, "So, how's life living in America? Pretty creepy, right?"

"Yes," Bonnie said, "but I think I'll live threw it."

"Wanna bet?" Chika said.

"No thanks," Bonnie said, "I know I have a lot of money, but I don't want to spend it."

"Suit yourself," Chika said laying on the snow, "So, are you sad that you don't live in Japan anymore? Do you miss you're friends."

"Actually, no," Bonnie said laying down as well, "I never had nice friends in Japan and I don't miss that much. It was to hot and I've never seen snow till yesterday. So, do you have anyone you miss from the past?"

"Yeah," Chika said, "I miss my brother, Charlie. He died when he was 19."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said.

"It's okay," Chika said, "Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

"Freddy invited me to a sleepover," Bonnie said.

"Really?" Chika said, "He must really like you. He only invites people over for sleepovers if he really likes them. He kinda like the king of this place."

"Really?" Bonnie said, "Hmm. So, I guess that means I'm his friend?"

"At least he finds you like one," Chika said standing, "So, I guess we've talked for more then a minute, so I guess we're friends too. Anyway, I'm gonna go cause trouble. Bye."

Chika ran off to go throw more snowballs probably.

"Two friends already," Bonnie said sitting up and bonking his head into Balloon boy's, "Ow. Sorry about that, Balloon Boy."

"It's okay," Balloon Boy said, "I guess it's my fault too. Bonnie, can I ask you something personal?"

"Uh, sure?" Bonnie said.

"Do you have a crush on Chika?" Balloon Boy said, "I can see it in you're eyes."

"What?!" Bonnie was shocked, "No, I just met her. It would be weird if I liked a girl like that. It's only okay in romance Animes."

"What we _are_ in a romance Anime?" Balloon Boy said, "That would be awesome."

"Well," Bonnie said, "I guess that would be kinda nice, but it's not a Anime world we live in. We can't even make those cute expressions that they make. Those are so kawaii."

"Yeah, they are," Balloon Boy said giggling, "But that's no excuse to lie. You can tell me later. Bye, Bonnie."

Balloon Boy ran off and started to just look at the sky and say, "That cloud looks like a BALLOON!".

"I guess I'll see him tonight maybe," Bonnie said standing up and brushing off all the snow off his back.

"Attention, teachers and children," said someone threw a microphone, "school is over dew to some snow that is coming threw the windows. Please leave and go home. Thank you. Goodbye."

 **I thank LittleBrotherSocket for this next part.**

"We should make a snowman in a the school," Balloon Boy said, "Substitute teacher."

Everyone went home, but Balloon boy made the "substitute teacher" first and then went home. Bonnie was walking home until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Bonnie," Freddy said running to him and catching up, "I'm coming with you remember? I wanted to see you're house. Phew, I'm not meant for running."

"Okay," Bonnie said as the two started walking.

The two talked for a while until they reached Bonnie's purple house with the red door. They walked in where Bonnie's family were eating a snack together. Bonnie and Freddy just walked upstairs into Bonnie's mostly purple room.

"Whoa," Freddy said looking around Bonnie's clean room, "Nice room you got here. So, what do you need to be packed?"

"Maybe just clothes, blackest and a pillow and my laptop," Bonnie said emptying his school back pack, "I can't think of anything else I might need."

"What about a stuffed animal to cuddle with at night?" Freddy said, "I mean, you got about 56 over here in this basket. Are those Anime plush toys."

"Yep," Bonnie said, "I take pride in my stuffed animal and plush toy collection, but I won't be bringing one. They're scared of different houses."

"They're toys," Freddy said.

"I know," Bonnie said putting stuff in his backpack, "They were just my only friends in Japan, so I like to pretend like I can talk to them sometimes. That's why I have so many. Anyway, that's all the stuff I need. Ready to go before my mom notices me?"

"Yep," Freddy said, "Let's go."

Bonnie and Freddy ran downstairs and left the house. They walked again and talked till they reached a house that was brown and had a dark blue door. The two walked into the house and saw no one there but about 5 cats. They took off their coats and boots and set Bonnie's stuff on a chair in the living room.

"Bonnie," Freddy said heading to the kitchen, "wants some top rawman?"

"Sure," Bonnie said walking calmly to his kitchen.

Freddy grabbed a pop and filled it up with water. He then grabbed a pack of top rawman and put it into the pot. He turned on the stove and the two waited on his bar stools.

"So," Freddy said, "what things are you into?"

"I like Minecraft and Nintendo games," Bonnie said, "I don't really do much. Sometimes I watch Aphmau, but that's all I do."

"I watch Aphmau too," Freddy said, "I also watch Jinbop, SkyDoesMinecraft, ThatGuyBarrny and House-Owner. I'm a bit of a nerd. You wanna meet my cat?"

"Sure," Bonnie said as Freddy picked up a kitten.

"Meet Dug," Freddy said holding out the kitten to Bonnie, "Hold him. He's so soft. I have to get the rawman anyway."

"Okay," Bonnie said taking the cat and letting Freddy get the rawman, "Aw, he's so cute."

"It's a girl," Freddy said string the rawman.

"Really?" Bonnie said, "I'm not checking."

"Yep," Freddy said, "I named her because I thought it was a guy, but then my mom told em it was a girl and then I didn't care. Dug is a perfect name for a girl. I wanna name my kid that. Okay, rawman's done."

Freddy took the rawman and put it in a bowl for Bonnie and himself.

"Thank you, Freddy," Bonnie said trying the rawman, "This is amazing. How does this takes different from how I usually make it?"

"I make it while I bowel it," Freddy said eating his rawman, "It's also really fast and I always make it this way. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said finishing his rawman, "I'm not sure what you Americans like. I just got here two days ago and I haven't really been outside that much."

"I don't blame you," Freddy said finishing his rawman as well, "America is a confusing place. To much yelling. We can play Minecraft. I have it on the Xbox."

"Okay," Bonnie said, "I'll play that. I'm a big fan of Minecraft. I mostly play it on my laptop, but I'll try Xbox."

"Okay," Freddy said running to the living room and turning on the TV.

Bonnie came over and Freddy already had everything all set up. Freddy handed Bonnie a controller and the two sat on the couch to play Minecraft.

 **7 hours later, 6:57PM.**

Bonnie and Freddy were finally done with Minecraft. They turned it off and sat there for a while to talk.

*Door Bell Rings*

Freddy quickly ran to answer the door. When he answered, he saw Foxy, Puppet and Balloon Boy standing there with their backpacks.

"Hi, guys," Freddy said letting his friends in, "Come on. Bonnie's already here."

The three came in and set their backpacks on a chair with Bonnie's and took their coats and boots off.

"Thanks, Freddy," Balloon Boy said, "Bonnie, your here."

"Freddy already told us that, Balloon Boy," Foxy said straightening his eye patch, "Idiot."

"Guys," Puppet said being very quiet, "don't fight. We're not at school anymore, so we can't be rude to each other here. Just wait till tomorrow when I don't have to take care of you."

"You don't take care of us," Foxy said getting mad at Puppet's words.

"Yeah," Balloon Boy said, "We can take care of ourselves."

"And yet you need help from me to learn how to spell?" Puppet said.

"That's different," Foxy said, "I'm done with this conversion."

"Does that mean I win?" Puppet said.

"You? Win something?" Balloon Boy said, "That could only happen if you had goggles while you played something or if you were a robot. Are you a robot?"

"No," Puppet said, "I'm a piece of fabric."

"That's right," Balloon Boy said, "Now, go to bed."

"No," Puppet said still being a quiet person, "I'm good. As much as I'm glad that your acting mature for once, I'll just stay up."

"Okay," Balloon Boy said running to the couch and sitting next to Bonnie, "So, Bonnie, have you ever been on a sleepover before?"

"No, I haven't," Bonnie said, "I haven't really done much that you people do here."

"Well," Balloon Boy said getting in Bonnie's face, "it's you're lucky day. Sleepovers are so fun, mostly because you get to stay up super late."

"So that's all you do?" Bonnie said.

"No," Balloon boy said, "Sometimes we play games and eat food and then sleep. It's still fun though even if you sleep."

"That's does kinda sound like fun," Bonnie said.

"It is," Balloon boy said backing away.

"So," Bonnie said, "what now?"

"Well," Freddy said joining the boys, but still standing, "I'm going to make some food and you guys can talk some more."

The boys sat there for a while while Freddy went to go make some food real quick. Freddy came back with the food. He made more rawman.

"Thanks, Freddy," everyone said as they grabbed their own bowls of rawman.

Everyone started to eat their food and in less then two minutes, the food was gone. Next, the boys played Minecraft and some Nintendo Wii games for a few hours.

"Okay," Freddy said, "this is kinda getting boring. Do you guys wanna stop?"

"Yeah," Everyone said as Freddy turned the TV off.

"Ooh," Balloon boy said, "let's play Truth or Dare."

"Okay," Foxy said, "Truth or Dare, Balloon Boy?"

"Dare," Balloon boy said.

"I dare you to bang you're nails on the wood floor," Foxy said.

"Okay," Balloon Boy said as he banged his nails on the floor, "OW~! My turn. Truth or dare, Bonnie?"

"Truth," Bonnie said being safe.

"Do you like Chika?" Balloon boy said.

"What?!" Bonnie said, "Um, I don't know how to answer that. It depends on what like you mean."

"Like," Balloon Boy said making a heart out of his hands.

"Well," Bonnie said, "a little I guess, but you guys better not tell her."

"We won't," everyone said.

"Okay," Bonnie said putting that behind him, "truth or dare, Freddy?"

"Dare," Freddy said.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance," Bonnie said.

Freddy sighed and stood up and did the chicken dance once. He then sat back down as everyone clapped.

"Okay," Freddy said, "truth or dare, Puppet?"

"Truth," Puppet said still being quiet.

"If you could live anywhere, real or not," Freddy said, "where would you live?"

"I have to say in the Mario world," Puppet said, "It's easy to find food and you live with magic mushrooms. What else do you need in life? Anyway, truth or dare, Foxy?"

"Dare," Foxy said.

"I dare you to show us whatever is in you're bag," Puppet said.

"Okay," Foxy said grabbing his bag and unzipping it, "All I got is clothes and a laptop and Ol-... nothing else."

"No," Freddy said, "What were you going to say?"

"Yeah," Balloon Boy said, "You always get mad whenever we play it and don't follow the rules. What is it?"

Foxy sighed.

"O(cough)la(f," Foxy said not being very clear."

"Foxy," Puppet said, "you need to breath you're words."

Foxy paused as everyone looked at him.

"Olaf," Foxy said hanging his head in shame.

"Did you just say 'Olaf'?" Bonnie said, "Like the snowman?"

"Well," Foxy said, "he's not really snow right now. He's just fluff."

"I wanna see," Balloon Boy said.

Foxy pulled a life sized Olaf toy from his bag.

"Don't judge me," Foxy said, "I can't sleep without him. I was going to sleep with him when you all fell asleep."

"Good," Freddy said bringing a toy out from his pillow, "Now I'm able to sleep with toy with you guys."

"Does that mean I can too?" Balloon Boy said bringing one out.

"What about me?" Bonnie said bringing one out as well.

"Am I the only one that is mature enough to not sleep with toys?" Puppet said, "Okay, I brought one too."

"I think we are all immature," Freddy said laughing.

The boys yawned. They couldn't keep their eyes open. They fell on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this random story about Freddy 'N' Friends sleeping for a while.  
**

 **Bye. Keep you're eye out for the next chapter.**


	2. All Because Of Flue

**Hello, I'm back. Let's continue.**

* * *

 **The next day, Dec 21, Tuesday.  
**

The whole group woke up. They all yawned at the same time and stretched. The whole group was found cuddling with their stuffed animals.

"What time is it?" Freddy said looking at the clock on his wall, "5:59? Bonnie, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air really quick," Bonnie said leaving the house and shutting the door behind him.

"Did we sleep in our clothes?" Balloon Boy said looking around at everyone.

"Guess we forgot to change," Freddy said laughing.

Outside, Bonnie was having his shaggy hair move threw the cold wind. The snow soaked his sock as his feel shivered in the cold. Bonnie didn't really mind what that his feel was cold. He just ignored everything that was going on until a sound of a boy was heard.

"I'm sorry, Nightmare," said a voice that sounded like Bonnie's but a little higher, "but it's not my fault that the teacher can tell if it's my hand writing. I did you're homework and that was the deal."

"You really think that we're just going to let you go like that?" said a voice that sounded like Freddy's but lower, "Well, you thought wrong. You know we have bad writing, so why didn't you make you're writing worse?"

"I tried," said the boy again, "but I can't do it. It's to hard."

Bonnie looked around only to see four boy, one in trapped by the others. He quickly ran to them, but he kept hidden in a bush to see what was going on first.

"Are you saying we suck at writing?" said the boy with the lower voice.

"N-no," said the boy trapped in the corner, "I-I-I just, um, I just said that my writing is a little better and I'm use to writing the way I mostly writ-."

"Shut up," said one other guy, "we're done with this."

"Yeah," said another, "Hope your okay with you're clothes being red."

The boy whimpered as the three other guys started to walked to him while popping their knuckles. He closed his eyes.

"Hey," Bonnie said coming out of the bushes, "Stop."

The three guys looked back at the purple haired, Japanese, bunny boy. They turned their bodies to him.

"And what if we don't?" said the guy with the low Freddy voice, "Fight us?"

"Look," Bonnie said, "I don't want any trouble."

"To late for that," the other two guys as the group started to walk to Bonnie.

One of them took the first strike, but Bonnie dodged. The guy fell on his face into the snow as Bonnie's sock ripped from the gravel. The next guy tried to attack him as well, but Bonnie dodged him as well. He fell on his face as well. The three got up and looked at Bonnie was a angered face. Bonnie then turned on Rhythm Thief (a 3DS game) theme on his phone. Bonnie gave them all a look that said "Dude, I'm going to win because I'm a nerd with glasses and I like Nintendo games to much". The guys tried to strike him again, but Bonnie jumped, pushed on their heads to make them fall to the ground and push him up so he can do a flip or two. He landed only to see that the guys were running away and Bonnie landed next to a white dog with a black spot on his eye and a red bandana around his thin neck.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie said walking up to the boy in the corner and reaching out his hand to help him up.

The boy looked kinda like Bonnie, but he was a blue and pink version of him instead of a purple and red version and he was American.

"Yes," said the boy taking Bonnie's hand and standing up, "Thank you."

"No problem," Bonnie said as his lips shivered, "*sneezes* Wait, I think I've seen you around at school."

"I was going to say the same about you," said the boy giggling, "I'm Toy Bonnie, but I prefer to be called BonBon."

"Well, 'BonBon'," Bonnie said, "I'm Bonnie. So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in 6th," BonBon said becoming a little perky and holding up six fingers, "I'm guessing your in 7th?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said sneezing again, "By the way, who were those guys?"

"Nightmare, Golden Freddy and Springtrap," BonBon said, "They're 8th grade bullies that make 6-7th graders do their homework even if they don't know as much. They've done it to a lot of my friends. How'd you do all the flips and tricks?"

"I play a lot of Rhythm Thief," Bonnie said chuckling, "I'm guessing you don't know what that is."

"Are you kidding me?" BinBon said with a bright smile, "I love that game. My favorite is Charlie."

"Me too," Bonnie said giggling.

Bonnie then sneezed two more times and shivered.

"Oh, my Freddy-Jo," BonBon said, "Your not wearing shoes, your not wearing a coat and it's bellow fifty. You must be freezing. Tissue?"

"Thanks," Bonnie said taking a tissue from BonBon's hand, "I'm not that cold, you know. I'm just tired. It's 6:17AM. I didn't think anyone would be up, so I just walked outside to get some fresh air. Don't know why there's so much snow though."

"Are you crazy?" BonBon said laughing, "You live in America. It's going to snow a lot where we live, but if you moved to Oregon, you'd be catching the flue and seeing no snow at all. So, I have to go back home before my mom finds out that I sneaked out of the house this early to see those guys. Bye, Bonnie. I'll see you later at school."

BonBon ran to a house that was blue and had a hot pink door. Bonnie was cold and he shivered like heck, so he ran back to Freddy's house.

 **6 hours later, 11:17AM.**

The boy got changed into their normal clothes and brushed their teeth and ate breakfast. They then sat on the couch hoping that one of them would say something first to start a conversation and break the silents.

"Okay," Foxy said, "this is getting boring."

"You think?" Puppet said.

"What are we going to do today?" Freddy asked his friends.

"There's no school," Bonnie said, "so we don't have anything really to do."

"I got it," Balloon Boy finally feeling hope, "Bonnie, have you seen what the neighborhood is like?"

"No," Bonnie said.

"That's it then," Balloon Boy said standing up, "Let's take a walk around the neighborhood and let Bonnie see what everything is like. Let's go."

"I guess we can do that," Bonnie said.

"Let's go," Balloon Boy said running and grabbing Bonnie's sleeve and pulling part of his shirt off his shoulders.

Bonnie's Shoulder's shivered, but Bonnie was mostly focusing on him not falling. The rest of the group joined Balloon Boy and Bonnie with putting their shoes on and their coats as well. Bonnie felt a little colder then the rest of the group, so he grabbed a purple scarf from his bag and rapped it around his cold neck. The group then went outside and started to walk and talk about random things in life, like how two people randomly sing in movies when they are far away and what if that's really going on and that's why songs get stuck in you're head and that Balloon Boy doesn't want his soul mate to be always singing All About The Base. Bonnie then sneezed and coughed about 10 times.

"Bonnie," Freddy said handing the poor bunny a tissue, "you don't look so good. You're face is bright red and you keep sneezing and coughing. I think we should go back and get you some help."

"No," Bonnie said sneezing again, "I'm fine. We can keep walking. Ah!"

"Ow," said a cute voice with two thuds followed behind it.

Bonnie opened his eyes and saw a blond girl with a pink hoodie and a pink mini skirt with white knee socks and orange socks. He then saw her bag on the ground in the snow.

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said grabbing her bag and helping her up and giving her the bag back.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl snapped at Bonnie, "You got geek all over me. Yuck."

"I-I said I was sorr-," Bonnie said.

"Well, I don't care," the girl said slapping Bonnie across the face and making him fall to the ground again, "Nerd."

The girl walked away with her bag hanging off her shoulder. Bonnie stood up with his hand on his cheek, which was hot and red.

"Bonnie," Balloon Boy said, "are you okay. I can't believe ChiChi did that."

"'ChiChi'?" Bonnie said tilting his head.

"Yeah," Balloon Boy said, "That's her nickname. Her name is really Toy Chika, but she slaps us with her long nails if we call her that. She's one of those bully girls who are part of a group and be mean to be cool. I still don't see how guys fall for he-."

"Guys?" said a voice that was last heard from school.

The boys looked back and saw Mangle in the winter clothes she was wearing before standing close to them.

"M-Mangle?" Foxy said backing up from her.

"Mangle," Freddy said, "go put on some pants. It's winter. It's no time to be wearing a mini skirt."

"Freddy," Mangle said giggling, "if you watch enough Anime, you know that any season is mini skirt season. Mostly for school girls. Bonnie, you look a little different. Why is you're face all red? It looks like you're burning up."

"I'm fine," Bonnie said, "I'm just a little col-."

Before Bonnie could finish, Mangle grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Bonnie's mouth. Silents entered the world for a while. Then the thermometer beeped like heck.

"Bonnie," Mangle said taking the thermometer out of his mouth and wiping it with a cleaning wipe, "you are really sick. You need to go home and get some rest."

"Mangle, no," Bonnie said, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Bonnie," Mangle said, "if you don't go rest, I'm going to tell Chika that you have a crush on her."

"Go ahe- Wait, what?" Bonnie said, "Who told you that? Because that's not true."

"Puppet told me when you guys were playing truth or dare," Mangle said, "I heard every word you said and I know you didn't lie. So, ether she knows or you go rest for a bit."

"Fine," Bonnie said, "Sorry, guys, but I gotta go."

"Bonnie?" said another voice from school.

The boys then saw Chika with her coat over her shorts.

"Ch-Chika," Bonnie said, "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Not much," Chika said, "I heard something about one of you guys having a crush on me, but I know that's not true. What were you guys talking about anyway? So, spill the cupcakes (Spill the beans)."

The boys looked at each other. They didn't want Bonnie to be embarrassed, but they didn't want that for themselves.

"Chika," Foxy said breaking the silents, "We were talking about... Freddy's cat; Dug."

"Aw," Mangle said, "I love that cat."

"Yep," Freddy joined, "Last night, she ate all the ramen."

"Really?" Chika said giggling, "That's kinda weird."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mangle said.

"In shorts?" Bonnie said.

"Walking to ChiChi's house," Chika said giggling."

"But...," Bonnie sneezed, "why?"

"She wants me to join her group," Chika said, "but I'm going to go check it out first."

"Say what now?" Mangle said putting her camera in her pocket, "But I thought you were the sweet, Kawaii girl. Why would you do that?"

"Because I can," Chika said.

"Isn't that bad though?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, Chika," Foxy said, "I don't think you should do it."

"But I wanna be like them," Chika said, "I've wanted to be popular since elementary and this is my chance. Well, I got to go. See you later.

"Bye," everyone watched Chika walk away.

"She's a crazy chicken," Freddy said.

"No, not really," Bonnie said, "I like that she's being brave. Those girls don't sound like their nice."

"Yeah," Mangle nodded.

"She's going to die alone," everyone else said.

"Yeah," Puppet said.

Suddenly, Mangle got a phone call. She answered the phone and talked into it. After a while, she put her phone away.

"Guys," Mangle said, "the school is having a library sleepover. Everyone from school is coming. Ms. Smith just told me. We're going, right?"

"'We'?" Foxy said.

"Well," Mangle said, "as you all know, I don't fit in with the other girls. I like to hang out with guys because I feel like I can pour water on them without having the punishment of having them not talk to me until you move away. So, let's all go together?"

"T-together?" Foxy said.

"Aye, mate," Mangle said, "Or is that only how real pirate talk?"

"Why ,ye bloody-," Foxy said.

"Foxy Pirate," Mangle said, "if you continue, I'll tell yo mama."

"I sowry," Foxy said, "But, Mangle, why together? Can't you go alone?"

"It won't be as fun then," Mangle said hugging Foxy's neck, "I rather hang out with my favorite pirate then any cool girl."

"Um, thank you?" Foxy said feeling rather uncomfortable.

"So," Mangle said as she started to walk with the tall fox having to lean forward a little, "let's go. I see you have you're backpack, so all I need to do is get mine and then we all can go."

"Mangle, let go of me," Foxy said as he felt pain in his neck, "OW! Mangle, I'm serious."

"I ship it," Freddy said.

"Who doesn't?" Balloon Boy said giggling.

"Kawaii," Puppet said with no expression showing or coming from his face or mouth.

"But before we do that," Mangle said letting go of Foxy neck and hanging on to Bonnie's, "you are going to get some help."

* * *

 **KAWAIIDESU!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
